Noah Dreyar
Special characteristics # Enormous magic (Almost limitless ). # Inhuman physic, speed power ,reflexes etc # Sword , gun & Martial arts mastery # Induction ability (Mc has special sense which he use like a scanner) Physic # Negate any negative energy or side effects # Ability to assimilate foreign power that enters his body! # Auto magic power regain Ability 1. Regeneration Ability * Because of absorbing lost of Gastria virus in Absolute duo world he has an extremely formidable regeneration ability. 2. Restrict-'' ' * Using this Ability words. Noah can adjust various aspects the strong and weak that in power oneself have freely * This Ability as if no what use at first sight, but Noah discovered that like the spring, limits tightly, shoots to be higher, this 『Restrict』 Ability can let Noah limited power self- enhancement bit by bit! '''Magic # ultimate level destruction Magic Crush # ultimate level destruction Magic Fairy Law # ultimate level barrier Magic Fairy Sphere # ultimate level destruction Magic Fairy Glitter Mage craft – 1.Magic Bullet * That is Magecraft, rather only pure Magic Power will carry on the processing, to distort and strengthen, lets " Magic Power " turning " the Magic Power shell " general existence, re-radiation. 2. strengthening * So-called 『Strengthening Magic』, with wording, carries on the strengthened in view of various matter various thing Magecraft. * Said accurately that should say is the reinforcement is right. 。 * Can make the blade to the words that the blade uses * Can make the stone to the words of stone use harder * Can make the light bulb to the words that the light bulb uses brighter. * Can make the wind to the words that the ventilator uses cool.。 * Then, to words of fist use, the fist of person then can become heavier, to the words of foot use, speed and endurance also meets the relative promotion, but holds the 『Strengthening Magic』 words to body in addition, defensive power of that body clearly will then increase. 3.Rune * hardening * acceleration * sharp * forever will be solid * Vitality * Pain (Make one feel pain when displays killing intent) * Restrict rune ( Restrict a person from doing certain thing) * Memory eraze '' Blaze /Soul weapon ( lv 4)'' 1. White Knight Sword (Wanton Plunder Black Razor King) 1.Knight Sword』Ability * had can control 100 meters Magic Weapon within of distance. 2.Awakening * can plunder opponent any Ability!One: Ability that can plunder forever has one. * If wants to plunder another Ability, that must discard current plundering Ability, otherwise is unable again plunders.Can plunder has Ability. * For example 『Ouroborus』, for example 『Magus』, even is Noah's 『Crush Magic』, these can plunder. * But is not Ability is unable to plunder.For example, Noah does not have the means to plunder the opponent life, not having the means to plunder the opponent physical strength, strength of arm, endurance and even the resiliency * Ability that can plunder only then direct contact can plunder with 『Knight Sword』, moreover must beforehand 『Black Razor King』 liberating to be good. 3.Runes * hardening * acceleration * sharp * forever will be solid 2. Colt python Revolver (ever changing shape) 1. Awakening( Magus) * This is one type power that is having the ever changing shape and ever changing effect!” * Eg- Laser cannon, laser artillery, flame artillery and electromagnetic gun, Freezes the ball, explosive bullet, smoke shell and light missile!” 2.Runes * hardening * acceleration * Vitality 3. Known transformation -'' * Wings of Death ''Skills-'' ''1.Extinguishing Strike (shock-wave the fist) * the ultimate goal is to eject to have the shock-wave of terrifying might. 2. Leap-'' * Using 『Extinguishing Strike』 the principle, the shock-wave will condense spread, detonates in the under foot again, forms the thrust force, helping the user obtain may be called the terrifying speed skill 『Leap』 * MC also use it to air walk. ''3.Breathing Technique-''''' * may not just be is used to recover the energy, the promotion endurance. '''4. ''Crush Magic + Extinguishing Strike * Its kind of one of his super finishers. Summons 1.Beowulf (Tamed in 4th world) 1. Features * Is 『Phantasmal Species』, although Golden Wolf Beo by the shape birth of Werewolf, but the main body is actually not fixed, is the same like the soul of materializing, can choose own appearance at will. * Therefore, Golden Wolf Beo can change into golden Meteor, can change into the majestic gorilla, can change into powerful Bull. Even can change into the human shape, ever changing, has everything. * But can have good regeneration Ability including Gastrea that disgusting existence, has terrifying to regenerate Ability and even undying body 2. Known Transformations * golden eagle * golden tornado Harem # Lisanna # Mira Worlds MC visits- # Fairy Tail(Vol 1) # Black Bullet(Vol 2) # Absolute Duo(Vol 3) # Mahou Tsukai No Yoru(Vol 4) # Fairy Tail(Vol 5) # Campione(Vol 6) # Highschool DxD(Vol 7) # Fate/Stay Night:Unlimited Blade Works(Vol 8) # Danmachi(Vol 9) # Seirei Tsukai No Blade Dance(Vol 10) # Fairy Tail(Vol 11) # Overlord(Vol 12) # Mondaiji-Tachi Ga Isekai Kura Kuru Sou Desu Yo (Vol 13) # Campione(Vol 14) # Mondaiji-Tachi Ga Isekai Kura Kuru Sou Desu You?(Vol 15) # Fairy Tail(Vol 16) # Seirei Tsukai No Blade Dance(Vol 17) # Highschool DxD(Vol 18) # Danmachi(Vol 19) # Black Bullet(Vol 20)